Typical adjustable attachment devices include threaded rods. Although such devices provide strong and finely adjustable connections, they have a limited range of travel, are significantly heavier, are more complicated and are more expensive than the present invention. Temporary adjustable attachment devices with bonded, that is, potted, connections, although lighter and less expensive than the previously described devices, are still heavier, more expensive and more time consuming to operate than the present invention. Moreover, they are difficult to readjust after having been installed and adjusted.
Conventional knot attachments require a trial-and-error method of adjustment. Their adjustment is not only more time consuming than that of the present invention, it is also less accurate.
Applications requiring a wide range of adjustability often use a chain or a rack with a ratchet or a ratchet gear. These permit only coarse adjustments, however, equal to the length of the chain link or the distance between gear teeth.
While the various prior techniques function with a certain degree of competence, none discloses the advantages of the continually adjustable nonreturn knots of the present invention as are hereinafter more fully described.